My angel
by Holly1104
Summary: ce qui résiste au temps et aux épreuves de la vie... je sais c'est un résumé pas terrible désolée
1. Chapter 1

_Je n'ai pas été très longue avant de poster une nouvelle fic lol, voici une autre que j'apprécie énormément mais si elle m'a donné des difficultés à l'écrire, moins longue que la précédente je pense la poster en 5 chapitres_

_laissez moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs _

* * *

Comme chaque matin, le même rituel, Elizabeth réveillait son fils de six ans après lui avoir préparé son petit déjeuner. Ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes avait toujours un mal fou pour ouvrir les yeux, préférant ignorer les paroles de sa mère en se couvrant la tête avec un oreiller. Elizabeth lui accordait toujours un « sursis » comme elle aimait lui dire, quelques minutes en plus de sommeil après quoi elle employait les grands moyens : tirer de rideaux pour faire entrer les rayons du soleil, enlever la couverture. Alex protestait, se rebellait, mais finalement il se levait et tel qu'un zombi il se rendait à la cuisine pour prendre son déjeuner. Et là, sa mère regardait son petit ange, les yeux encore à moitié fermés mâcher tout doucement ses céréales, son regard vert perdu je ne sais où, dans un monde d'enfant. Pour ne pas être en retard à l'école, Elizabeth se devait encore et toujours de le pousser - pas pressé pour un sou - Alex prenait tout son temps.

Et pour ne pas changer, elle était encore en retard pour conduire son fils à l'école. Courant partout aux quatre coins de la maison, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur ses clefs. Et dire que Alex n'était pas encore prêt! Elle l'appela une nouvelle fois, le suppliant de se dépêcher un peu. Tandis que la jeune mère mettait son manteau, le téléphone sonna. _Il peut toujours sonner_ pensa t-elle, sauf qu'une petite voix dans sa tête, son instinct, lui disait qu'elle avait intérêt de répondre. Que ce coup de téléphone était important... Elizabeth ne comprit pas au départ l'identité du son interlocuteur et le fit répéter aimablement. _Il est réveillé Madame Weir_ fut ce qu'elle entendit lorsque Alex se décida à descendre les escaliers. Bouche bée, elle laissa tomber le combiné sur le sol, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Molles comme du coton, ses jambes fléchirent, et Elizabeth se laissa tomber au sol. Son fils se précipita immédiatement vers sa mère en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

_- « Rien mon coeur... maman va bien » _répondit elle avant d'enlacer son petit garçon. Ce jour venait enfin d'arriver, après tant d'année à attendre, à espérer, à prier, il se réveillait...

Après avoir déposer Alex à son école, Elizabeth prit la nationale 23 qui la conduisait comme chaque samedi de la semaine vers lui, sauf qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas samedi. Les mains moites, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth longeait les couloirs de cette institut dont elle connaissait chaque recoins, chaque membres du personnel. Plus elle approchait de lui, plus elle angoissait.. Serait-il comme avant? Retrouvait-elle l'homme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse? L'émotion était trop forte, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, puis une autre. Son cauchemars prendrait fin aujourd'hui, après sept ans à se lever chaque matin avec toujours cette même douleur. Sans Alex, jamais elle n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps, son fils l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières dont elle avait besoin d'être sauvée - alors même qu'elle ne cessait de voir en lui l'homme qu'elle avait perdu. _Madame Weir _appela son médecin. La jeune mère ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément afin de se préparer à entendre le verdict. Bon ou mauvais, elle devait savoir.

Sept ans auparavant...

C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient sur terre en vacances en tant que couple. Désireux de profiter d'un de l'autre, Elizabeth et John s'étaient coupés du reste de la civilisation, ne sortant que pour faire des courses ou pour passer une soirée au restaurant. Sans responsabilité, sans travail, le couple apprenait à se découvrir encore. Parlant de tout et de rien – et surtout pas de Atlantis- ils apprenaient à s'aimer encore plus. Elizabeth se sentait si bien avec lui, pas besoin de faire semblant, elle se montrait telle qu'elle était : une femme amoureuse. Avec lui, elle se sentait pousser des ailes, pour lui Elizabeth aurait décroché la lune s'il lui avait demandé. John avait su lui faire tomber ce masque - trop longtemps porté - de la femme pudique à aimer. John était l'homme de sa vie, l'homme de toute une vie. Et cela, elle l'avait su après qu'ils aient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Une seule nuit lui avait suffit pour savoir que cet homme serait le dernier, et qu'aucun autre ne compterait autant que lui. Après des années passées à jouer au chat à et à la souris, ils s'étaient trouvés - enfin - pour ne plus se quitter. Leur relation durait depuis 8 mois. Une relation idyllique bien qu'elle ait des hauts et des bas comme dans tout couple. Toutefois, plus le temps passé, et plus leur amour se fortifiait. Durable au temps et à toutes épreuves, Elizabeth se voyait de plus en plus dépendante de John. Et inversement. Mettant au placard son côté d'homme à femme, le militaire ne se voyait pas se lever le matin sans sa dirigeante aux yeux jades qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ne regardant plus les autres, seule une femme avait de l'importance à ses yeux, une jolie brune au caractère bien trempé. Heureux, ils savouraient les moments passés seuls, comme ce soir...

Pour faire plaisir à son homme, Elizabeth avait concédé à son impossible amant une sortie à la fête foraine. Sachant à quel point John affectionnait cet endroit, elle lui avait accordé cette petite faveur, alors même que Elizabeth ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des manèges ou de manger de la barbe à papa. Quant à John, il s'amusait comme un peu fou. Ne cessant de rire, de gesticuler, il était dans son élément – en plus que dans les airs. Ici, il était heureux, c'est tout ce qui importait à Elizabeth. Son bonheur faisait le sien...

Après une partie de tire à la carabine, Elizabeth avait souhaité une pomme d'amour, n'en ayant jamais mangé de sa vie elle souhaitait enfin connaître le goût de cette nourriture typiquement foraine. Tout en lui tenant la main, John la regardait du coin de l'oeil, cherchant un commentaire de sa part. Elizabeth laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction après avoir croqué dans la sucrerie. Alors qu'elle portait de nouveau la pomme à ses lèvres, John en fit de même et croqua lui aussi avidement. La jeune femme protesta mais John la fit taire par un baiser sucré.

Le couple continua à se promener jusqu'à ce que John s'arrête devant une tirette. Il mit une pièce et en sortit une bague de fantaisie, celle que les petites filles raffolaient. Prenant sa main délicatement, il glissa ce semblant de bijoux à l'auriculaire de la jeune femme.

_- « Cette bague fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je t'en offre une vraie. »_

Elizabeth resta interdite quelque instant, essayant de comprendre la signification d'un tel geste. La demandait-il en mariage?

_- « Si c'est le cas, quelle sera ta réponse mon ange_. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle lui sauta au cou et lui cria un oui avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur et passion. Au beau milieu d'une foule, dans une fête foraine qui plus est, John venait de la demander en mariage, car cela lui paressait évident. Il aimait cette femme, alors la suite logique à leur relation serait le mariage.

_- « Je t'aime tellement Elizabeth »_ lui susurra t-il contre son oreille.

Trois mots d'amour, qui la faisait défaillir à chaque fois qu'il les prononçait. Son coeur se serrait tellement par ce trop d'amour que contenait son coeur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pour qui que ce soit un tel flot de sentiment. Jamais. Lui seul était capable de lui faire une demande en mariage avec une bague en plastique, mais cette spontanéité faisait son charme. D'un regard malicieux, la jeune femme lui proposa de rentrer - dans sa maison qui était devenue la leurs – afin de célébrer ce début de nouvelle vie. Le temps commençait à être orageux, un vent se levait et des gouttes commençaient à tomber de ce ciel menaçant. Le couple se presta d'arriver jusqu'à la voiture avant le déluge. A l'intérieur, au sec, John ne pu détacher son regard de cette femme qui avait capturé son coeur. Un sourire taquin se dessina sur son si beau visage, Elizabeth comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Lentement, il s'approcha de sa « nouvelle » fiancée et l'embrassa doucement, frôlant à peine cette bouche offerte. _Mon ange _chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres tout en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. Elizabeth aimait lorsqu'il l'appelait de la sorte, un mot d'amour si tendre et qui sonnait de manière si mélodieuse dans ses oreilles. Aussi belle et gracieuse, la jeune femme lui faisait penser à un ange – surnom qui lui fut donc attribué et qui lui resta. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Elizabeth se glissa jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture et invita son homme à la suivre. De l'étonnement passa brièvement dans ses yeux jades, mais finalement John obtempéra et rejoignit sa future femme à l'arrière de son 4x4. Elizabeth brûlait d'amour et de désir pour ce militaire borné mais tellement doux et passionné. Elle le voulait maintenant, peu importe le lieu, tout son corps lançait un appel, celui de sentir John avec et en elle. Qu'il peut être si dangereux d'éprouver autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. En sachant comment est la vie, elle risquait de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Alors autant profiter un maximum de ce qui lui était donné.

- « _Aime moi John_ » supplia Elizabeth.

- « _Pour toujours »_ répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de fondre sur sa belle.

Le couple arriva chez eux une heure plus tard, sous un déluge et les éclairs foudroyants. Courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour se faire tremper le moins possible, ils arrivèrent haletants. A peine la porte refermée, Elizabeth réalisa qu'ils étaient rentrés sans faire la moindre course, et ce n'est pas les cochonneries avalées à la fête foraine qui ferait un repas digne de ce nom. John se proposa donc d'aller chercher quelques plats chinois. La jeune femme n'était pas très encline à ce qu'il re-sorte par un temps pareil, mais le militaire lui assura qu'il ferait attention sur la route. Et après un baiser volé, il partit..

Elizabeth s'allongea sur le canapé en attendant que son homme revienne, mais elle fini par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'est avec angoisse qu'elle s'aperçut que John n'était toujours pas rentré. Parti depuis plus de deux heures, il aurait déjà dû être rentré vu que le restaurant était situé à peine à quinze minutes de là. Elle ne se posa pas d'autres questions puisque le téléphone sonna...

Les bruits de talon frappant le sol avec dureté se firent entendre dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Essoufflée, le visage crispé d'angoisse, Elizabeth se jeta sur une infirmière pour requérir des informations sur l'état de santé d'un patient qui venait de subir un accident de la route. La jeune infirmière regarda dans la liste des registres mais – d'un air désolée – s'excusa de ne pouvoir la renseigner pour le moment. John était encore entre les mains des chirurgiens. Et c'est avec une impuissance la plus totale que la jeune femme s'assit pour attendre. Attendre qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer la mort de John, sa survie... Les heures passaient et Elizabeth ne savait toujours pas. Pas une seule personne n'était en mesure de lui donner la moindre brille d'information sur John. Toujours au bloc opératoire, les médecins s'affairaient autour de lui pour le sauver. La jeune femme longeait de long en large les couloirs, café sur café dans la main, espérant, priant que John lui soit rendu. Pas une seule larme ne menaçait ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas se porter malheur en imaginant le pire. Les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent, Elizabeth y assistait debout derrière la vitre de la salle d'attente. Et c'est là qu'un médecin l'interpella, un homme d'une cinquante d'année vêtu d'une blouse bleue. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, en plus de la compassion. Immédiatement, elle su que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Et elle eut raison... Malgré la complexité du jargon de médecin, la jeune femme comprit de quoi il en retournait. Et elle s'effondra dans les bras du chirurgien, pleurant des torrents de larmes tout en criant à l'injustice. Bien qu'il soit habitué à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux proches de ses patients, jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de leurs peines.

Victime d'un grave traumatisme crânien avec hémorragie cérébrale, John avait dû être opéré de toute urgence pour diminuer la pression inter-crânienne. L'opération avait été une réussite, or après un examen neurologique il apparaissait que John était plongé dans un profond coma de stade 3. Aucune réaction aux stimuli douloureux, la seule bonne nouvelle étant qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun troubles végétatifs pour le moment tels que l'encombrement pulmonaire, mais cela pourrait arriver. Mais vu l'âge de John et de sa bonne condition physique le médecin voulait garder espoir. Il était probable que John puisse sortir du coma, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une probabilité, une simple probabilité... Il y avait donc aussi une chance pour qu'il ne ressorte jamais. Et même s'il se réveillait, personne ne pouvait prédire quand cela adviendrait? Dans une semaine, un mois, un an... Que de doutes et d'incertitudes. Elizabeth ne pouvait l'accepter, croyant devenir folle, elle resta assise de longues minutes après que le médecin l'ait autorisé à le voir. Non, John était un homme fort, et le voir allongé si faible n'était pas réaliste. Après être passée un long moment sur cette chaise en bois inconfortable, elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et marcha en direction de la chambre 311. Là, elle put le voir comme elle l'avait imaginé, allongé, mit sous motoring de surveillance et sous perfusions. Le teint pâle comme la mort même si ce n'était pas le cas, seul le bip régulier des motoring permettait de faire la différence. Délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise. Pendant de longues minutes elle le regarda dormir, enfin d'apparence cela semblait être le cas. Son crâne bandé, quelques écorchures ici et là, le choc avait été rude.

- « _Tu ne peux pas le laisser John, tu n'as pas le droit »_

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner alors que leur vie prenait à un autre tournant. Mais en réalité, elle en voulait encore plus à cet homme qui avait conduit John dans ce lit. Cet homme qui avait manifestement pas su se contrôler dans sa consommation d'alcool, et qui par inconscience avait prit le volant. Et dire qu'il allait bien lui... Même si elle savait que cet homme serait jugé, selon les dires du policier en faction devant sa chambre, cela ne le ramènera pas. Rien ne pourrait ramener John... Alors que ce chauffard du dimanche dessaoulait tranquillement dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec les menottes aux barreaux du lit, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la gravité de ses actes. En l'espace d'une nuit, Elizabeth avait tout perdu. Oui, elle avait tout perdu : son homme, son mariage et ses espoirs de fonder une famille avec lui. Car elle avait déjà penser à fonder une famille avec lui, et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient ensemble que depuis 8 mois.

Pendant de longues heures, Elizabeth resta à son chevet, espérant un miracle, que les médecins aient pu se tromper. Peut être que son coma n'était pas aussi profond. Après avoir passer toute la journée à le veiller, les médecins l'avaient en quelque sorte mise dehors en lui promettant de la prévenir au cas où il se réveillerait. Il s'agissait plus d'une parole réconfortante qu'une parole sincère. Elle le savait, tous pensaient pareil. Finalement, la jeune femme suivit les recommandations et rentra chez elle.

Quelle erreur n'avait-elle pas commise! Tout lui faisait penser à John dans cette maison où il n'avait pourtant vécu qu'une semaine. Sa maison était devenue leur nid d'amour à tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient sur terre. Tant de souvenirs accumulés en une semaine.. Elizabeth ferma les yeux un instant, encore un peu et elle pourrait entendre sa voix.

- « _Tu as très bon goût mon ange _» lui avait-il dit en entrant la première fois dans cette maison.

Et elle se souvint du sourire au coin qu'il avait affiché en raison des pensées peu correctes qui trottaient dans sa petite tête. Il avait voulu inaugurer chaque pièces de cette maison afin qu'elles soient imprégnées de sa présence, de leur amour.. John avait marqué cette maison en seulement une semaine, mais il l'avait marqué pour toujours.

_Elizabeth ne put retenir les larmes, et une nouvelle fois, elle pleura en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Les genoux repliés sur elle, elle pleurait son amour perdu. Lorsqu'elle eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le canapé pour tenter de se reposer, car monter dormir dans leurs chambres – sans lui – était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se couvrit avec une couverture posée en boule sur un fauteuil. Cette couverture qui portait encore son parfum, cette agréable odeur qui lui faisait tout oublier et qui faisait chavirer son coeur. Et c'est en serrant cette couverture contre elle que Elizabeth s'endormit. Mais seulement pour quelques heures, car ses rêves furent agités et peuplés de souvenirs construit avec lui..._


	2. Chapter 2

_désolée pour l'absence mais voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez_

* * *

Lors de leur seconde soirée de retour sur terre, le couple s'était accordé une soirée romantique, rien que pour eux. Après un dîner des plus divins préparé par le militaire – au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme qui ignorait tout des dons culinaires de son compagnon – ils avaient terminé la soirée devant la cheminée, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne disaient rien, regardant seulement la danse des flammes consumaient doucement le bois. C'est alors que John nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour le consteller d'une petite pluie de baisers, tous aussi brûlants les uns que les autres. Feignant de ne pas être réceptive à ses baisers, Elizabeth ne put bien longtemps garder secret les sensations que le militaire lui prodiguer. Et lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un premier gémissement, John cessa sa douce torture pour remonter vers ses lèvres. Délicatement, aussi léger qu'une plume, il posa sa bouche sur celle de sa belle avant de lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Sous l'impulsion de Elizabeth, leur baiser s'intensifia, devenant plus fougueux, plus incorrect. Les mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre, emprunt à de l'impatience et à une soif de passion. John coucha la jeune femme sur le canapé sans cesser un instant de l'embrasser. Ses mains devenant plus audacieuses s'insinuèrent sous le pull parme angora de la jeune femme, le faisant remonter lentement le long de son corps pour le lui enlever. Elizabeth en fit de même avec le pull noir à col roulé du militaire qui rejoignit le sien sur le sol. Empoignant ses plaques militaires, elle l'attira contre elle afin de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Chaque caresses de lui éveillait en elle des sensations que seul John en avait le secret. Avec lui, l'amour prenait un tout autre sens. Il savait réveiller en elle la femme ardente et prête à aimer sans sommation, sans restriction. L'amour à l'état pur. Chaque caresse la brûlait comme une flamme incandescente, ses doigts modelaient sa peau comme une pâte malléable, Elizabeth frissonnait sous assaults. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se trouva dévêtue de son pantalon, avec pour seul vêtement un soutien gorge et un string qu'elle savait ne pas encore garder pour très longtemps. Alors que ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine encore enfermée de sa prison de tissu, Elizabeth s'arc-bouta contre lui, le sommant de continuer. Répondant à son appel désespéré, John passa une main insidieuse dans son dos et dégrafa ce vêtement trop encombrant à leurs goûts, révélant alors une poitrine parfaite et démonstratrice de son plaisir pour cet homme. Tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent sur une de ses pointes, le téléphone sonna. Pas perturbé, le pilote continua sa douce torture. C'est alors que le répondeur se mit en marche.

- «_ Elizabeth c'est maman, je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu daignerais me rendre visite, histoire que je rencontre enfin ton fameux John. »_

Elizabeth repoussa légèrement son partenaire pour décrocher le téléphone, mais lorsqu'une main de John se glissa au plus intime d'elle, la jeune femme gémit le nom de son amant et laissa tomber le combiné sur le sol.

Le répondeur toujours en marche, la mère de Elizabeth, encore de l'autre côté du fil, laissa un blanc avant de poursuivre d'une voix gênée qu'elle rappellera plus tard.

- «_ Oh non c'est pas vrai _!» maugréa Elizabeth en se posant une main sur son front, dépitée que sa mère l'ait entendu gémir au téléphone. « _C'est.. c'est tellement humiliant_. »

- « _C'est rien mon ange, ta mère doit se douter qu'on ne joue pas qu'au scrable_. » assura t-il amusé avant de l'embrasser.

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Elizabeth se réveilla. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se souvint que John n'était pas là mais à l'hôpital, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce souvenir lui rappella que la propre mère de John n'était pas au courant de l'état de son fils. Partie en voyage en Europe, elle ne devait rentrer que deux jours avant leur retour sur Atlantis. Aucun moyen de la joindre, il lui faudrait attendre son retour pour la prévenir. Sa première rencontre avec elle se ferait dans de tristes circonstances...

Après avoir une prit une douche et s'être changée, la jeune femme se rendit à l'hôpital pour le veiller encore. Attendre qu'il se réveille, attendre l'impossible, attendre.. c'est tout ce qui lui restait à faire.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Aucun changement, John « dormait » toujours comme elle le disait. Elle passait ses journée assise dans sa chambre, dans le silence, avec pour seule compagnie le bip des motoring. Les infirmières comme les médecins lui conseillaient de sortir de là, de ne pas passer toutes ses journées dans cette chambre, que ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Sauf que pour Elizabeth sa place était là, à ses côtés. Leurs congés arrivaient à leurs termes, la jeune femme prévint le sgc de l'état de santé de John et du fait qu'elle ne rentrait pas sur Altantis. Sans lui, il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle reparte...Sa vie était désormais ici car elle savait qu'il sortirait de son coma, elle en avait la certitude. Dans un mois, dans un an ou dans dix ans, Elizabeth savait au plus profond d'elle même que John se réveillerait. Alors elle l'attendrait.

Et un matin - une semaine jours pour jours après son accident - Elizabeth vit une femme regardait la porte de la chambre de John sans pour autant se décider à y entrer. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle, et lorsqu'elle fut assez prêt, elle su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. La ressemblance était flagrante. Le même regard, le même sourire, c'était sa mère.

- « _Bonjour _» fit Elizabeth en tendant la main à la vielle femme.

Sa mère regarda la jeune femme brune et accepta la main avant de se présenter et de lui demander si elle était bien Elizabeth. Répondant avec un hochement de tête, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas répété dans sa tête le discours qu'elle ferait le jour où elle rencontrait sa mère, mais là elle avait tout oublié.

- « _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi mon fils est dans le coma? » _

La pauvre femme, à peine arriver chez elle avait eu droit en guise de bienvenue à un message sur le répondeur par lequel on lui annonçait que son fils était à l'hôpital, et que son état était sérieux. Aucune explication, rien. Il revenait à Elizabeth de tout lui expliquer, de se replonger une fois de plus dans cette tragique nuit qui avait brisé sa vie. La jeune femme prit la mère de John par la main et la conduisit un peu en retrait pour tout lui raconter. Et comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, se furent les larmes d'une mère qui accablèrent la vieille femme. Un coup de poignard en plein coeur aurait eu le même effet. Car bien qu'il ne soit pas mort - pour Patty - c'était tout comme. Elizabeth la comprenait dans un sens. John errait entre deux mondes, celui des vivants et des morts. Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Ne pas pouvoir faire le deuil car son coeur battait encore. Espérer mais peut être en vain, voilà l'avenir qui attendait les deux femmes. Pourtant, ce qui les différenciait était certainement la foi inébranlable de Elizabeth de croire au réveil de John. Dans le silence, Elizabeth tendit une main à Patty pour la conduire jusqu'à John.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Encore. Toujours la même routine pour Elizabeth. Une routine consistant à se lever le matin et passer le reste de sa journée aux côté de John. Au fil du temps, elle se dit qu'il serait peut être bon de lui parler, après tout n'est-il pas répandu que les personnes plongées dans le coma entendent ce qu'on leurs disent? Alors même que les médecines lui assuraient du contraire s'agissant de John - son coma étant trop profond - Elizabeth en démordait pas. Et un matin, un matin parmi tant d'autres, elle se mit à lui parler. Au début, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Des banalités. Et puis, un mot après l'autre, elle laissa parler son coeur. La jeune femme lui dit tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et ce qu'il représentait.

_- « Tu me manques tellement »_

Elizabeth lui parlait encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression – alors même qu'il avait les yeux fermés – que John l'entendait. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle...

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire de sa salle de bain, Elizabeth attendait que les cinq minutes soient écoulées. Cinq longues minutes après quoi, soit sa vie serait à jamais bouleversée – et côté bouleversement elle avait déjà eu sa dose – ou alors se serait statut quo. Cinq minutes passèrent et Elizabeth prit un petit bâtonnet posé précautionneusement sur le bord de l'évier. Deux barres. Deux barres bleues parfaitement visibles. Elle était enceinte... Que ressentait-elle? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Partagée entre joie, extase, peur de l'inconnue, mais également peine de ne pouvoir partager tout cela avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle aurait dû avoir le droit d'annoncer à John qu'il allait être père... Qu'ils angoissent ensemble à l'idée de devenir parents. Que John la rassure tout comme elle le ferait pour lui...Qu'il soit là pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve, surtout lorsqu'elle commencerait à être incommodée par son état avec les vomissements, les nausées. Qu'il soit présent pour poser sa main sur son ventre qui ne ferait que prendre un peu plus de volume chaque jour.. Mais on les avait privé de tout cela...On avait privé son enfant de connaître son père.

- «_ J'espère qu'il te ressemblera... j'espère même qu'il aura ton caractère _» fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de renflouer ses larmes.

Retrouver un peu de John dans son enfant, c'est ce que Elizabeth pouvait espérer. Croire qu'une partie de lui continuerait à vivre normalement. La jeune femme prit la main inerte de son amant et la posa sur son ventre encore plat. Ce ventre qui abritait pourtant une vie.

- « _Sans le savoir tu m'as offert deux cadeaux ce soir- là: une demande en mariage et un enfant. »_

Car oui, le gynécologue lui avait confirmé que l'enfant avait été conçu le soir même où John avait eu son accident. La vie peut parfois réserver bien des surprises. En cette triste nuit, la vie lui avait enlevé l'homme aimé, et de l'autre côté elle lui offrait un magnifique cadeau : un enfant. Mais comment élever un enfant sans père..

Patty – la mère de John – avait pleuré le jour où Elizabeth lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Des pleures de joie et de tristesse. Elle savait à quel point son fils aimait les enfants et que son souhait le plus cher était d'en avoir. Il aurait été fou de joie...Dans leur malheur les deux femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées, parlant essentiellement de John la plupart du temps. De lui étant enfant, puis à son adolescence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engage dans l'armée. Elizabeth ne pouvait certes pas parler de son travail, ce qui peinait énormément Patty, mais la jeune – un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres – le décrivait tel qu'il était tous les jours. Sans embellir son caractère que sa mère savait parfois agaçant, Elizabeth lui parlait de John tel qu'il l'était réellement. Passionné, valeureux, parfois insupportable surtout lorsqu'il désobéissait les ordres. Il était un militaire hors paire, mais avant tout, John était l'homme idéal aux yeux de Elizabeth. L'homme avec qui elle aurait dû vivre la fin de ses jours. Et le responsable de son coma devra répondre de ses actes..

C'est ce que les deux femmes avaient espéré ardemment. Que ce chauffard ivre ayant causé l'accident de voiture pourrisse de longues années en prison. Qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir sur ses actes. Qu'il réponde de ses fautes. Mais le justice est faite d'un telle manière, que la peine prononcée n'est jamais celle à laquelle qu'on espérerait. N'ayant jamais commis d'impaire et étant inconnu de la justice, cet homme reçut la clémence des juges correctionnels. Et quelle clémence! Puisque conduire en état d'ivresse ou sous l'empire d'un état alcoolique caractérisé est déjà une infraction en soi. Mais à cela s'ajoute, une atteinte involontaire à l'intégrité d'une personne le tout étant punissable de 5 ans d'emprisonnement et d'une amende. 5 ans d'emprisonnement, une pacotille au vu des conséquences de ses actes. Or, les juges n'ont pas entendus lui infliger ce maxima et ont préféré le condamner à 3 ans d'emprisonnement fermes et d'un retrait de permis. Etant entendu, qu'il ne fera jamais les 3 ans puisqu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit libéré avant pour bonne conduite selon les dires de l'avocat de Elizabeth chargé de la représenter comme partie civile. Et voilà, même de sa vengeance elle était privée. Il ne lui restait plus que des bons souvenirs et son chagrin. La jeune femme avait réclamé justice, mais celle-ci était restée sourde à sa supplique.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ce fardeau de plus sur les épaules? Elizabeth le put mais pas la mère de John...

Deux jours après que la sentence ait été rendue, le corps sans vie de Patty fut retrouvée dans son lit. Sa peine avait eu raison d'elle, et dans son sommeil, son coeur avait cesser de battre. Trop fragile. Un coeur de mère anéanti et brisé.

Et c'est ainsi que Elizabeth s'avançait jusqu'à la pierre tombale marqué à l'effigie de Madame Sheppard. Patty avait rejoint son mari fauché dans la fleur de l'âge par un accident de voiture dont la tombe reposée juste à côté de la sienne. A croire que c'était une malédiction qui pesait sur les hommes de cette famille... Alexander Sheppard et maintenant John.. Père et fils victimes d'un accident de voiture. Alors que pour toute vraisemblance John aurait été plus enclin à succomber à bien d'autres dangers et non à un banale accident de voiture. Réfrénant une larme, Elizabeth posa une main délicate sur le bord de la pierre de marbre, de cette pierre si froide, et déposa une rose.

Elizabeth avait si peu connu Patty Sheppard, et pourtant cette femme formidable aura toujours une place particulière dans son coeur. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule. Seule face à elle même...

à très bientôt pour la suite


	3. Chapter 3

_oups sincèrement navrée pour cette longueeeee absence mais voilà le chapitre 3 l'avant dernier_

* * *

De retour de l'enterrement, la jeune femme, lasse, posa sa veste sur le bord du canapé et alluma le gaz pour se faire un thé. Son état l'empêchant de boire de la caféine, elle était condamnée à boire pendant encore six mois du thé. La sonnette retentit au plus grand étonnement de Elizabeth. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. Surprise, elle resta debout en face de ses amis sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Tellement étonnée de les voir ici, elle les scrutait - de son regard jade qui avait perdu toute sa luminosité d'antan – à se demander si elle rêvait ou non. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Elizabeth fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Rodney. Le canadien bien que quelque peu gêné par ce contact y répondit favorablement en encerclant la taille de la jeune femme. Qu'il était si bon de les voir après tout ce temps! De voir des visages familiers après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu depuis ces derniers mois! Elle aurait pu rester une éternité dans les bras de Rodney, mais au bout de longues minutes elle se détacha de lui et vint embrasser l'athosienne et le runner, puis les invita à rentrer. Si émue, la future mère ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, et se fut finalement Teyla qui entama la conversation. La jeune guerrière commença par s'excuser de n'être pas venue plutôt, mais avec le nouveau commandement en place, il leur était impossible de s'absenter dans l'immédiat. Elizabeth comprenait et en aucun cas elle ne leur en tenait rigueur. Elle savait que trop bien les difficultés que sa démission engendreraient, ainsi que le départ forcé et contraint de John.

_- « Comment va-t-il_? » demanda finalement Rodney marqué par la tristesse.

Comment va t-il? Après trois mois de coma, John venait d'être transféré dans une institut pour les patients ayant besoin de soins d'infirmiers de nursing. Le score de Glasgow indiquait que John était toujours plongé dans un coma très profond sans la moindre amélioration. Il avait des chances de se réveiller, mais aussi le risque de finir sa vie allongé dans un lit, inerte. Voilà la vérité. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour tenter de réconforter la jeune femme. Pour dire quoi? Aucun mots, aucune parole ne sauraient la soulager du fardeau qui était le sien depuis cette nuit. Rien ne pourrait consoler cette femme meurtrie à qui on avait enlevé son seul amour. Rien. La seule chose qui pourrait lui rendre le sourire et le goût de vivre serait que John se réveille.

Aucun des atlandes n'osaient lui demander comment elle réussissait à affronter cette épreuve, comment elle parvenait encore à rester debout. Tous ignoraient que Elizabeth et John entretenaient une relation, le couple avait bien caché son jeu. Ils l'ignoraient jusqu'au jour où un message du sgc les informa que Elizabeth et John ne reviendraient plus sur la cité Lantienne.

- « _Comment votre histoire a débuté?_ » quémanda Teyla en prenant la main de Elizabeth dans la sienne.

Rodney rétorqua qu'il n'était peut être pas nécessaire de faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Au contraire, Elizabeth en parla sans réserve, aucun pudicité, elle avait besoin de parler de leur couple, de leur amour afin qu'il continue à exister. Et pas seulement dans ses souvenirs...

- «_ Lors d'une dispute, encore une._.. » conta Elizabeth le regard perdu dans le vague.

Leur relation était destinée à être explosive, passionnelle. C'est d'ailleurs sur des chapeaux de roue qu'ils l'entamèrent. Lors d'une dispute où chacun restait fermement sur ses retranchements. Aucun des deux ne voulaient faire de concessions, ce qui était un comble pour la diplomate que Elizabeth était. Mais, lui seul savait la faire sortir de ses gongs de la sorte. Avec lui, elle perdait son calme légendaire avec tant de facilité que cela en devenait déconcertant. Au départ, Elizabeth pensait juste à avoir à faire à un militaire borné, certes un peu plus que les autres. Or, elle s'était lourdement trompée. John n'était pas seulement un militaire, mais également un homme qui éveillait en elle des sensations mis en sommeil depuis tout longtemps. Trop longtemps. Juste une attirance physique? Après tout, elle devait avouer que John était assez attirant, même plus que attirant. Mais comment cet homme au sourire diablement envoûtant parvenait-il si facilement à lui faire perdre tout son calme ?

Les joues rouge de colère, les mains serrées si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, Elizabeth toisait le regard de John sans le dévier un seul instant.

- «_ Si je n'avais pas été, quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû prendre ma place! C'est mon devoir et vous le savez_ » grogna John.

- « _Ah non, vous allez pas me ressortir encore une fois cette excuse qui n'en est pas une d'ailleurs! »_

_- « De toute façon que ce soit moi ou un autre , où était la différence? »_

La phrase de trop. Elizabeth gifla John.

- « _Comment osez-vous dire ça! » _

Il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Surpris, John la regarda un instant, puis captura sauvagement ses lèvres pour un baiser à n'en plus finir. Un amour fou. Sans le vouloir, Elizabeth venait de donner le signe à John tant attendu depuis des mois. A partir de ce baiser tout s'était très vite enchaîné, leur première nuit, leur premier « je t'aime », leur premier rêve d'avenir. Jusqu'à la demande en mariage à la fête foraine.

Tous hoquetèrent de surprise en entendant le mot mariage. De quoi rajouter du drame à une situation qui en contenait déjà pas mal! Oui, John l'avait demandé en mariage, une demande des plus atypique qui plus est, mais pour elle c'était la plus belle demande qu'il aurait pu lui faire...

Les atlandes ne pouvaient malheureusement restés sur terre que quelques jours. Mais pour Elizabeth, leurs présence représentait énormément, un souffle d'espoir dans sa vie terne et dénuée de sens. Après avoir plusieurs heures à parler, la jeune femme leur proposa de l'accompagner dans ce centre qui était devenu la demeure de John depuis quelques semaines. Ils s'étaient sûrement préparé à voir John étendu sur un lit inerte, pourtant, lorsqu'ils le virent devant eux le choque et l'incompréhension les gagnèrent. Elizabeth les comprenait. On ne peut jamais se faire à la vue d'une personne que l'on a toujours connue bien vivante et active. La transition entre le statut de personne à part entière et de légume est un vrai bouleversement. Le plus atteint était apparemment Rodney... Lui qui était d'ordinaire si locasse, avec un débit de paroles impressionnant n'en menait pas large. La jeune femme voyait bien que le canadien avait du mal à réaliser que John n'était plus là mais parti dans un monde transitoire, un monde entre les vivants et les morts. Un monde dont on ignorait quand et même s'il en ressortirait. Rodney ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique, espérant certainement entendre le colonel lui rétorquer quelque chose. Mais, rien. Le silence comme d'habitude.

Le jour du départ était venu pour les Atlantes, et c'est avec un certain pincement au coeur qu'ils devaient repartir sans savoir quand ils pourraient revenir les voir. Elizabeth aurait aimé encore gardé son état pour elle. Mais, elle avait besoin de libérer son coeur trop encombré par le malheur et le chagrin. Et c'est ainsi que lors du petit déjeuner elle leur parla de sa grossesse.. Encore une fois, le choc se lisa sur leur visage déjà marqué par la tristesse. Ce couple n'avait pas eu de chance en définitif.

- «_ Et de combien_ » hasarda Teyla.

_- « Trois mois »_

Aucun commentaire ne fut prononcé. Ils comprirent immédiatement que John était parti sans savoir l'état de Elizabeth. Une triste nouvelle, encore une de plus. Après des au revoir à n'en plus finir les trois atlantes partirent, non sans la promesses de revenir très vite. Rodney lui avait assuré au creux de l'oreille que Elizabeth pourrait toujours compter sur lui. En cas de besoin, il serait là...

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Encore. Toujours aucun changement, mise à part que le ventre de Elizabeth s'arrondissait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. A l'aube de son sixième mois, la jeune femme, assise comme d'habitude sur le bord du lit de son amant, lui parlait. De tout et de rien. Des lettres qu'elle recevait régulièrement de leurs amis. Elizabeth lui parlait comme si John pouvait l'entendre, et même si elle savait que c'était impossible, elle continuait. Lui parler lui faisait du bien, elle déchargeait un peu sa peine.

- « _J'ai passé une échographie ce matin mon coeur pour savoir le sexe de notre enfant. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'en avoir, enfin on a pas eu le temps d'en parler, mais je suis certaine que tu en aurais voulu. Et je crois même savoir que tu aurais préféré un garçon... »_

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite, Elizabeth prit la main de John pour la caler sur son ventre. Par ce rituel, elle voulait établir un lien entre le père et l'enfant. Bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce geste était importait pour elle. Elle avait alors la sensation de vivre une grossesse normale en quelque sorte. Avec un père qui aimerait poser sa main sur son ventre pour sentir les coups de pieds de leurs enfant turbulent.

- « _Et c'est le cas, on va avoir un garçon... _» dit-elle en faisant des petits cercles avec la main de John sur son ventre.

Et là chose étonnante, Elizabeth ressentit un coup de pied, juste à l'endroit où sa main était posée.

Elizabeth passa les suivantes à préparer la venue de leur fils. A faire sa chambre d'enfant, à acheter tout le nécessaire pour bébé. Sa chambre était remplie de peluche en tout genre. Elle n'y pouvait rien, à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait dans un magasin pour bébé, elle craquait sur une ou plusieurs peluches. Or un jour, ce n'est pas sur une peluche qui la fit fondre, mais une magnifique maquette d'avion. Aussitôt ses pensées se tournèrent vers John... Il souhaiterait que son fils ait cette maquette dans sa chambre. Et malgré le prix exorbitant, la jeune femme acheta cette maquette qu'elle suspendit au plafond de la chambre de son enfant à naître.

Quelques jours avant son accouchement, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon revinrent sur terre. Ils voulaient être présents pour la naissance de son fils. Elizabeth n'avait pas à endurer seule une épreuve qui aurait dû être une joie pour elle, et non pas un grand moment de solitude. La jeune était réellement touchée par leur intention.

- « _Un garçon?...un mini Sheppard_ » fit Rodney en apprenant le sexe de l'enfant de ses amis.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement été outragé par le fait que se soit un garçon. Mais là, il était ravi dans un sens. Avec cet enfant, il reverrait un peu son ami, que ce soit par sa ressemblance physique ou son caractère.

Le moment de l'accouchement arriva. Une nuit, Elizabeth sentit les premières contractions, bientôt suivi par la perte des eaux. Réveillant prestement ses amis, ils la conduisirent à l'hôpital. Et douze heures plus tard, Elizabeth donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon encore dépourvu de cheveux, mais qui avait déjà un charme fou.

- « _Comment allez vous l'appeler?_ » s'enquit Ronon.

- « _Alexander, comme le père de John_... _Alexander Sheppard._ » répondit-elle sans cesser de scruter son fils du regard.

Son fils... Doucement, Elizabeth le berçait, déjà ses petits yeux se fermés de fatigue et par tout l'attention dont il faisait preuve. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur son petit nez légèrement retroussé, et prit sa petite main qu'elle garda dans la sienne. Son fils, son plus cadeau...Leurs plus belle réussite à eux deux.


	4. Chapter 4

Son fils... Doucement, Elizabeth le berçait, déjà ses petits yeux se fermés de fatigue et par tout l'attention dont il faisait preuve. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur son petit nez légèrement retroussé, et prit sa petite main qu'elle garda dans la sienne. Son fils, son plus cadeau...Leurs plus belle réussite à eux deux.

_J'ai amené Alex à sa première visite chez le pédiatre, selon le médecin: tout va bien. Je dois te dire que j'ai aussi pris la décision de reprendre le travail. Après tous ces mois d'inactivité, je commence à racler les fonds de tiroir, et je ne tiens pas à toucher à ton argent. On m'a proposé un poste à l'université comme professeur. Un emploi tranquille et plutôt bien payé. J'ai accepté, je commence demain. Il est sûr que ce boulot ne sera pas aussi passionnant que celui de dirigeante de Altantis, mais je prends ce qu'on me donne. Rien ne sera comparable à Altantis, car c'est grace à ce travail que nous nous sommes rencontrés..._

_Alex vient de fêter ses un an hier.. comme j'aurai aimé que tu sois là, que tu le vois souffler sa première bougie. Son premier anniversaire... Il s'est barbouillé du gâteau au chocolat de partout et applaudissait avec ses petites mains, trop content de ses bêtises. Mais il était heureux de sa journée, de ses cadeaux, de tout. D'ailleurs, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon sont venus spécialement sur terre pour cette occasion. Un an que je ne les avais pas revus... Mais, tu sais comme moi ô combien Atlantis occupe tout leur temps. A ce sujet, je dois t'annoncer que Ronon et Teyla ont enfin franchi le cap de l'amitié, c'est pas trop tôt tu me diras. Nous, nous l'avons franchi il y a bien longtemps... J'espère seulement qu'ils auront plus de chance que nous... Alex.. tu serais fier de ton fils crois moi mon amour. Ce petit bonhomme n'a qu'à un an, et pourtant il est déjà très éveillé. Bientôt il fera ses premiers pas, pour le moment il s'essaye. Mais bientôt il s'élancera... _

_Notre fils parle depuis plusieurs mois comme je te l'ai dis, un vrai moulin à parole. Mais aujourd'hui, il vient d'un prononcer un mot qui m'a fendit le coeur. Papa. Debout devant la table du salon sur lequel trône une photo de nous deux, Alex m'a regardé puis il a pointé son petit doigt sur toi et a dit : papa. Et il la redit une nouvelle fois, encore et encore. Papa, papa. Tu lui manques... Il n'a que 18 mois et pourtant il sait qui est son père, mais surtout, il sait que tu n'es pas là pour l'embrasser et pour lui raconter une histoire. Te connaissant, je suis certaine que tu lui aurais parlé de Altantis, de tes missions, et moi je t'aurai reprocher cela. Que ces histoires n'étaient pas faits pour un enfant. Et au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui lui parles de Altantis. Je lui parle de toi, et comment tu étais là-bas, car avant je ne te connaissais pas. Je lui parle de toi et encore de toi. De quel homme fantastique est son père. Je lui montre des photos de toi et de nous deux. Alex m'écoute, et seulement lorsque je lui parle de son père. Car je te dois dire que ton fils a hérité de ton caractère, et pas qu'un peu. Alex n'écoute que quand il veut, il préfère toujours faire le contraire de ce que je dis. Et quand j'essaye de le gronder... il me regarde comme toi... un regard de chien battu auquel je ne peux résister._

_J'ai appris ce matin une nouvelle qui me mets hors de moi... C'est dingue comment ont-ils pu le libérer si tôt, après seulement 2 ans de prison! Je savais qu'il serait libéré tôt ou tard et surtout qu'il sera libéré plutôt, mais je voyais ce jour si loin... Lui et libre alors que toi non. Il a payé sa dette à la société mais pas à toi. Tu es toujours plongé dans le coma... Si tu savais la haine que j'éprouve contre cet homme! _

_Notre bébé vient de faire ses premiers vient de rentrer à la maternelle ce matin..Je sais à 3 ans ce n'est plus vraiment un bébé, et pourtant pour moi il le restera toujours... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rechigne, qu'il pleure pour ne pas que je le laisse. Mais le comble est qu'il est parti tout seule sans s'agripper à mes jupes. Il était heureux de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge. Et son institutrice est déjà folle de lui – faut dire qu'il est le seul enfant à être allé la voir. A 3 ans il joue déjà les séducteurs! Ca promet pour l'avenir! Je pense que j'ai des soucis à me faire..._

_Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile... D'ailleurs je ne sais pas par où commencer... Depuis que tu n'es plus là, on ne cesse de me dire de refaire ma vie. Que je ne dois par me terrer dans ma vie de célibataire. Mais je ne suis pas célibataire, je suis avec toi... J'ai rencontré un autre homme, le père d'un copain de Alex. Nathan. Il est veuf. Nous avons fini par dîner ensemble après des semaines à rejeter ses invitations. Un homme prévenant, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas connu ça.. depuis toi. L'espace d'une soirée j'ai oublié, tout, et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Une nuit, rien qu'une nuit. J'avais besoin besoin de bras depuis tout ce temps, depuis 4 ans que tu es dans le coma. J'avais besoin de me sentir aimé...Mais tout s'est arrêté là, je n'ai pas voulu continuer cette relation, si on peut l'appeler de la sorte. Je n'aime pas cet homme, j'avais juste besoin un peu de réconfort... Pardonne moi ma faiblesse. Je sais que tu me dirais de continuer ma vie, que je ne dois pas t'attendre. Et moi si je le veux? Je sais que tu finiras par ouvrir ces yeux. Que tu me parleras. Que tu me souriras de nouveau. Moi, je t'attendrai mon amour... _

_Alex est rentré à l'école primaire, ça me fait étrange. Je n'ai pas vu toutes ces années passées et voilà que mon bébé apprend à lire et à écrire.. Il s'est déjà fait une copine – Lindsay, une vraie chipie. Mais tous les deux s'entendent à merveille. Mais, Lindsay n'est pas la seule à tourner autour de notre fils, beaucoup d'autre filles trouvent Alex très à leurs goût, sauf qu'il n'en a que faire des autre. Alex, 6 ans ou presque et déjà un tombeur de ces dames. Tel père, tel fils! Mais comment résister à un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts pétillants de malice et de joie. Mon dieu qu'il te ressemble mon amour, c'est impressionnant! Tout me fait penser à toi. Alex a la même manie de s'humecter les lèvres lorsqu'il se sent gêné ou prit au dépourvu. Et je ne te parle pas de ce sourire... Au delà de votre ressemblance physique je le surprends à avoir des paroles, des gestes tellement.. qui sont toi en définitif! Son problème de se réveiller le matin, de m'obéir. Tu devrais le voir avec Rodney, c'est trop drôle! Ils sont tous les deux chien et chat, et pourtant ils s'adorent. Oncle Rodney par-ci, oncle Rodney par là – il le réclame, mais une fois réunis j'ai l'impression de vous retrouver. En parlant de Rodney, il vient enfin de se marier, avec Laura. Un couple explosif quoi! Mais ils s'aiment, c'est l'essentiel. _

_Alex vient de fêter ses six ans, et pour l'occasion je lui ai préparé une grande fête d'anniversaire, une __**fiesta**__ comme il dirait. Un vrai petit monstre de 6 ans... Mais c'est notre montre et j'en suis fière. Oh je dois te dire ce qu'il m'a fait justement lors de cette fête. Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, il s'est empressé avec ses copains d'allumer la télé pour regarder des chaînes du cable et ils sont tombés sur une chaîne... un peu osée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et c'est là que je me demande comment je vais faire quand il sera ado?- car avec lui, ça promet.. Alex est un garçon très intelligent, sa maîtresse me l'a dit, sauf qu'il a un énorme problème. Il se repose sur ses acquis et il a une certaine tendance à ne rien vouloir faire à l'école. Il a des grandes capacités sauf que monsieur ne veut pas travailler - trop fatiguant. Alex apprends très vite, que ça soit dans la lecture, dans les maths. Tiens justement, hier il m'a épelé le mot __**viscères**__! Je ne sais pas où il a été cherché ce mot, mais en tout cas il le connaît et il a su me l'épeler correctement. _

_John tu me manques tellement... Hier encore Alex m'a demandé de te voir, et comme d'habitude je lui ai dis que cet institut n'était pas un lieu pour un petit garçon. Je l'amenais te voir lorsqu'il était tout petit, mais après je ne tenais pas à le perturber davantage. Il sait ce que tu as. Que depuis 7 ans tu dors à cause d'un accident de la route. Il sait que tu l'aimes, alors même que tu ignores son existence sauf au travers de ce je te raconte. Mais tu lui manques; Alex a tant besoin d'une présence paternelle. Rodney essaye tant bien que mal de combler ton absence, mais il n'est pas son père. Alors je crois, que samedi prochain, je l'amènerai te voir. Qu'il voit enfin ton visage autrement que sur des photos... Je t'aime mon amour._

Mais finalement, John s'était réveillé avant que Elizabeth n'amène Alex...

Ce qu'elle attendait depuis 7 ans venait de se produire. Un miracle? Non, car elle savait que ce moment viendrait, quand elle ne le savait pas, mais Elizabeth savait qu'il se réveillerait.

- « _A t-il des séquelles? _»

Voilà, la jeune femme venait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Celle dont elle craignait la réponse. Tant d'années dans le coma laisse forcément des séquelles et pas des moindres...

Elizabeth prit le chemin de la chambre de John et attendit quelques instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. La main sur la poignet, elle respirait profondément. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était la réalité, mais au fond d'elle, elle angoissait à l'idée de faire encore ce rêve où elle le verrait réveiller. Selon les paroles du médecin, John se portait très bien, enfin comme un patient ayant passé de nombreuses années dans le coma. Les premiers examens démontraient aucun troubles neurologiques ni aucune séquelles motrices. Il récupérait avec du temps et de la patience. Ses muscles s'étant atrophiés, une longue rééducation lui sera nécessaire. John redeviendrait l'homme qu'il fut. Le seul problème - et de taille – c'est qu'il lui faudra rattraper ces sept années d'absence. Apprendre à connaître et à aimer son fils. Quant à elle, Elizabeth ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur couple. L'aimait-il encore? La réponse maintenant..

Elizabeth se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle ne pu s'empêcher : elle pleura. De joie et de bonheur. Allongé dans son lit, John la regardait, avec ses yeux jades d'autrefois. La même étincelle d'amour. Il était toujours là.

- « _Ne pleures pas _» fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elizabeth essuya ses larmes et lui sourit.

- « _Désolé de n'avoir pas pu apporter le dîner _» ajouta t-il avec un sourire au coin.

La jeune femme ria, mais de nervosité. Seul lui était capable de plaisanter à des moments pareils. Son visage se crispa, alternant sourire et grimace. Elizabeth l'avait enfin retrouvé. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui prendre la main.

- « _Tu m'as tellement manqué John, tout ce temps sans toi.. »_

_- « 7 ans. »_

Elizabeth sourcilla. Comment pouvait-il déjà le savoir à moins qu'un médecin ne lui ait dit.

- « _Pardon te t'avoir laissé tout ce temps, mon ange. »_

Mon ange.. Elizabeth n'avait pas entendu ce doux surnom depuis si longtemps. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme qui fut essuyée par le pouce fébrile de John. A ce contact, la jeune femme lui prit la main et dit :

- «_ Ne te fatigues pas mon coeur, tu as tout le temps pour réapprendre. »_

_- « Avec toi et Alex. »_

Elizabeth hoqueta de surprise.

_- « Je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je t'ai entendu durant toutes ces années. Je t'ai entendu parler de ta vie, de Alex. »_

_- « Et tu sais... et tu sais quoi exactement? »_

_- « Je sais que Alex me ressemble, qu'il peut se montrer aussi paresseux que moi.. mais je sais aussi que tu es fière de lui... Et aussi que tu as énormément souffert de mon absence, mais heureusement que tu avais notre fils. »_

Elizabeth ne savait quoi dire face à l'irréalisme de la situation. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela?

- «_ Comme je te le disais Elizabeth, tu es mon ange, mon ange gardien. Tu m'as permis de garder pied avec la vie durant ces années, et à me ramener. »_

La jeune femme pouvait lire tellement d'amour dans son regard, elle en fut bouleversée. Doucement, elle se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres.

L'homme qu'elle aimait, John, venait de lui être rendu. A présent, elle serait enfin heureuse car une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance leurs était offerte de vivre leur amour.

- «_ Je t'aime _» firent-ils à l'unisson contre les lèvres de l'autre.


End file.
